


Cherry Blossom [AotxNaruto]

by Hikaru1256



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Harems, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Protective Haruno Sakura, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru1256/pseuds/Hikaru1256
Summary: Ti.....tans...?Me...?Everything doesn't feel....rightWhy...?I shouldn't be here.This wasn't me.⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛Cherry blossoms symbolize both birth and death, beauty and violence.⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛⊛
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Erwin Smith, Haruno Sakura - Relationship, Haruno Sakura/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Haruno Sakura, Mikasa Ackerman/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_I'm_ _tired_

It's been a while since I had a proper rest, I want to sleep even just for a half hour, will do.

I want to take a break, free from everything.....or maybe just disappear right here, right now.

A lil' nap won't hurt....right......?

I already reach my limits and If I push any further...

_I'll_ _die, and_ _I_ _cant just die yet . There's_ _still_ _so many_ _people who_ _needs_ _my help. But napping is_ _just a_ _way to restore my energy,_ _I_ _hope they'll understand_

I slowly close my eyes but not a second later, a bunch of flashbacks began to show like a movie, It feels so real yet it also feels impossible

_It hurts...._ _?_

**69**

**"----Who** **?Titans?"**

**69**

**"....stop looking at me, weirdo"**

**"Oh.....sorry"**

**69**

**"You....want to join survey corps?"**

**"YES!I......I'll kill every one last of them!i swear!** **I'll** **do anything just to make it happen!"**

**"Even....sacrificing your life?"**

**"...I..... y-yes!YES if that helps the humanity win against them!"**

**69**

**"Isn't ironic?you're planning to kill every last of titan yet, you the titan killer is also titan itself"**

**"...."**

**".....But think carefully , is that really what you want? Revenge?what for?Will killing all of them is really the best solution?"**

**"If you plan to do that.....the cycle won't stop"**

**69**

**"Ne,ne onee-chan"**

**"Oh yes** **Milove~~**?"

**"Will you** **marry** **me?"**

**"E-ehh!????"**

**"** **That's** **a yes then!wait until** **I** **grow up and** **I'll** **definitely will marry you!"**

**"W-we cant marry each other miloves"**

**"WHATTTTT!???"**

**69**

**"-----** **eating right now?"**

**"Po---best---eating"**

_srly_ _?_

**69**

**"EREHHHHHH!"**

**"DON'T SHOUT!"**

**".....you realize that you just shout,too, right ?"**

**"Shut up"**

**69**

**"--You tiny old man!"**

**"Oof--AHAHAHHAHAAH"**

**"shhh,stop laughing sakura"**

**"Hehehe"**

**69**

**"ERWINNNNNN!"**

**"---Please don't die on me ! Please** **I'm** **begging you! ple.....ase....I'm begging you"**

**69**

**"This is so refreshing..."**

  
"$%$!*#*%&"

**"Huh?"**

**69**

**"---not supposed to happen!"**

_**"Kura....sak...."** _

**"--do it! Save--"**

_**"Sa....ra"** _

**"----let them die!!!"**

_**"Sakura-chan,SAKURA WAKE UP!"** _

**69**

**"GaSpSsS....** **haa** **...ha"** I desperately grasp for air while clutching my lower clothes, looking at my surroundings I noticed her. She looks so worried

**"Are you okay?"**

**".....yeah,** **I'm** **fine.....just a bad dream"**

**"Oh....but c'mon someone needs your help!"**

**"Ah yes,just a second"**

I stretch my sore limbs as I hurriedly follow her, someone's dying I can't just slack of.

_I'm_ _not that useless kid anymore_

We arrived at the place a bunch of patients are waiting, all of them are full of blood barely breathing 

Let's get started , the earlier the better.

_Shadow clown jutsu!_

I only summon two clones ,why? I can't use my full force when I know that enemy will invade here any second.

My two clones immediately assist the remaining patients while made my way to a iwa nin who's severely damaged. She is covered by blood barely recognizable 

I immediately concentrate, focusing my chakra down to my hand not a second later my hands began to glow faint green

**"Pass me the bandages!"**

**"Hai!"** I grab the bandages out his hand, neatly covering the patients wound.

This scene repeated over and over again, not until we got an order to move into frontline.

_The real battle begins now._

**69**

**"NARUTOOOOOO!!!"**

**"SASUKEEEE!!!"**

**"No.....stop it!....."**

**"Sakura..."**

**"** **I'm** **....** **sorry."**

The pink haired kinouichi hurriedly run in the middle of the fools, When she was about to grab them.

Everything around her slow downs.like someone click the slowmo button.

She doesn't know what happening but , one thing for sure.

_She didn't stop them, she just_ carelessly received the two attacks.

_She_ _should have save herself and yet_

_She didn't try_

_She just....._

_Got_ _into_ _their way._


	2. Chapter 1

**Y** ** _ear_ ** _840_

  
**Third POV**

**"Mikasa dear, c'mon hurry up we be better finish collecting this firewoods before dinner"**

  
**"Unn!"** The adorable lil' girl cheerfully answers her father, who only warmly smiled at her in return.  
The both father-girl duo gone into the further side of the forest hoping for more fallen dry branches .

They're looking for fallen _branches_.  
They are _not_ looking _nor_ expecting to see an injured girl laying at the ground.

 **"D-dad...!"** The young man set aside the branches that he collected beside his daughter, getting Two branches in the process . He chose the big and the sharp looking branch for protection, who knows what might happen to him, and to his lovely daughter?

 **"I-I know , hide behind me, hurry"** He whisper-like-shout before giving her one of the branches, She hesitantly accepts it . The woman was  
Covered with blood that you can't barely recognize her, her clothes has a two big holes in it It look like she had gone into a war. The lil' girl is sure that her hair is pink even she's covered in blood.  
He signals the little girl to stay at her position and not to move , as he slowly approaches the child whose lying at the ground , completely defenseless.

"Nghhhnn" He immediately back away afraid to be hurt by the child , he points his sharp stick at the girl , when the girl stops moving he approaches her again but this time he's more cautious , he still haven't put his stick off . So he can avoid any possible mishaps . He looks back at his daughter checking if she was alright then his eyes stop at the fallen branch in her hands , she's shaking while holding it in.

 _"Its ok , I'm here, Dont be scared "_ The man mouthed at his daughter who's in brink of tears, stopping a sob coming out. She looks like a scared bunny. He warmly smiles at her before turning his attention back to the injured girl in front of him.  
Hs feels guilty for treating her like this , but even her can be a threat to the both of them .

"Ahhhh.....itaiii " She hissed , as she touched her stomach looking for any injury and yet she found none. She can feel the pain but there's no such physical wound or anything in her body.

_Just....pain....Pain...?Pein.....? Who?_

_I feel like I'm missing something really important._

The man cautiously eyed the young girl in front of him, he still haven't decided whether to trust her or not. I mean, who would trust a child who is covered in blood..!?  
Second , whose child is this?why did her parents leave her here?He is not overreacting.... it's just that , Children are scary , those 'innocent' looking children will not even batt Their eyes while killing you.  
Nope , Not at all.

(A/N: Eren,Gabi,Mikasa, Levi , or whoever you are. I'm looking at you. Uh huh 👁👁 I'm watching you all...!

And

Beware : kids this days are so fvcking brutal)

Third , Her hair is not trustable at all (tf, is that even a word?)  
This is his first time seeing a child who has pink hair , though its covered with blood, you can still see a few pink tips. Which is he still haven't heard or see of.  
Fourth, what did she just say? _Itai? No matter what he think, There is a side of him that keep telling him to run, keep telling him that the little_ _child_ _is strange._  
 _That he should leave her alone here._  
He keep debating what he should do, should he bring her back with him? Or maybe should he just leave her alone here?

 **"Huh...?"** She sounds clueless, she raises her head a little, seeing the father-daughter figure at her right, she used her left hand to grab the 'wound' while she use the other one as her support to sit up. She slowly approaches the tree (who unexpectedly had a big butt unlike someone who do nothing but wasting her/his time here, jkjkjk *dodgeeeeeee* )  
She slightly loosens her sore shoulders , though the man in front of her did not even loosen a little. He is just looking at her stiffly, with his eyes darting everywhere.

**"Who are you....child?"**

**"....?"** The girl said could only look at him, She can't understand what he just said aside from the word 'child'  
Which is strange.

 **"Why are you here alone at the forest ? injured like that"** He raised his eyebrows, looking at her up and down like she's some criminal who killed his child. But If you look at his eyes you can clearly see the hesitation.

_Child..? But I'm.....I'm.......who....Am I?_   
_She could not understand what the man was saying. It feels like she is some kind of toddler who is just beginning to learn._

The pink girl only shakes her head with hesitation, she doesn't know how to answer the man. She doesn't know what happened to her, She doesn't know anything about _herself_ .

 _She doesn't know_ _what's_ _going on._

**"...."**

**"Are you mute?Wait obviously you're not mute , How about this, What's your name child?"** The man softens his voice , in order to loosen the child in front of him a little but not his stance however his daughter placed her weapon aside then proceeded to his father's side clothes to get a better view of the 'mute' girl.

 **"....Ahhhh...."** She opens, and close, then open her mouth again but nothing came out, she tried to speak one more time to ask what he is talking about, however she only produced a bunch of dry coughs.

 **"Cough cough cough haAaAa uhgggg"** she desperately gasps for air , she really looks sickly for such a child. Out of sympathy the man lowered his guard as he approached the girl.  
He touched her shoulder but it was immediately slapped away.

The older man could only sigh , he reach out for his pocket to grab the water.

 **"Here,drink this"** he handed the bottle that contains water , she hesitantly receives the bottle , she opens the cap then began sniffing it

She chugged the water down like a madman , she is so thirsty that to the point of licking every single drop of the water. The Man couldn't help but to pity child , He assumes that she must have been abused by her parents . He feel guilty, maybe letting her stay with them for a bit can brighten her up.

 **"Child , Are you hungry ? You can come with us"** instead of hearing a reply, the child could only tilt her head as a response. **"Can you understand me?"** His voice is clearly laced with hesitation, perhaps he shouldn't have accused her.

With no choice , He lift the child in bridal style, The child began to struggle in his grip but only stops when her eyes meet the lil girl who is also staring at her with curiosity.  
She was in dazed when she saw the black haired child , she's so beautiful.  
Embarrassed from her previous actions the pink haired child avoided any eye contact.

 **"** **Hehe...mikasa dear, grab the firewoods, we're going home** " he tried his best not to chuckle at her behavior. He smiles at his daughter who is still confuse.The lil black girl happily chirp as response to her father

  
**"** **Umn** **!"**

Maybe trusting her might be an opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this crossover ^^


End file.
